(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an educational utility, and in particular, to a coloring book for helping develop child's image recognition, imagination, and creativity.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Baby's scribbles may be his/her first art activity and has an important meaning as his/her first visual outcome though it is not the result of any intension. The scribbles develop into meaningful drawings such as different lines and figures as the baby grows up. Further, the baby expands visual experience and objectively recognizes objects by self-learning in this way.
Accordingly, parents should help the baby to continuously get interests in the recognition and expression activities so as to develop them into fine motor skills, creativity, and image recognition.
A coloring book is considered as an educational utility so as to provide amusement while at the same time provides the means for children to become acquainted with the objects or images to be colored.
However, a conventional coloring book for children is just formed of a plurality of sheets each having outline images designed for coloring on the face of the sheet such that the coloring book may not foster the children's interests and is likely to help develop few creativity and image recognition.